bakugan brawler
by Venomous dragons bite
Summary: a bakugan story i made with proofreading from  . this is my first one uploaded to  so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Ace: Take out this overgrown lizard, Percival!

Percival: Trying to!

Ace and Percival were locked in battle with a little weasel named Lync. He was the Ventus brawler for the Vexos and despite how annoying he was, Ace had to admit, he was tough to beat. So far, Lync had the upper hand and Percival wasn't doing well.

Lync: Give it up! You can't beat me!

?: Really? You think so?

Lync: Huh? Who said that?

?: You might want to check your Gauntlets.

Just then, a Subterra Bakugan joined the field. Ace and Lync checked their Gauntlets and saw the Bakugan appear on Ace's side. The owner of the mysterious voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to Ace. The figure was hooded, so neither Ace nor Lync could see his face.

Ace: Who are you?

?: Name's Hunter

Lync: I don't care who you are! I'll destroy you for getting in my way!

Hunter: Try it, flyboy!

Lync: What did you call me! Altair, destroy him!

Altair flew into the air, obeying his master, ready to strike. Hunter, however, seemed unfazed by this and turned to his Bakugan.

Hunter: Fluffy, kill.

Fluffy: Sir, yes Sir.  
>All of a sudden, a large wolf burst out of the sand with so much force that the sand flew into the sky and rained back down to the ground. The wolf had black spiral patterns all across his body with massive razor sharp claws that looked like they could cut through anything. His eyes were fiercely locked on Altair as he bore his teeth and growled, ready to fight.<p>

Fluffy: Time to kill!

Hunter: Ability Activate! Sandstorm Claw!

The wind suddenly picked up and a sandstorm formed around Fluffy and his claws. Ace and Lync held up their arms to keep the sand from getting into their eyes. With great speed, Fluffy appeared next to Altair and slashed him with his knife-like claws. Altair had no time to even dodge or retaliate so he returned to ball form at Lync's feet.

Ace: Whoa...

Percival: Who is this guy?

Hunter: Ability Activate! Maim Fang!

Fluffy suddenly set his sights on Percival and before Ace could activate an ability to defend, Fluffy had slashed Percival, who fell at Ace's feet in ball form. With all the opponents defeated, Fluffy changed back to ball form and returned to his master.

Hunter: I hope I can brawl with you again Ace. It was...eventful.

Ace: Wait! Why did you help me?

Hunter turned to Ace, grinning under his hood, before speaking to the impatient Vestal boy.

Hunter: Let's just say that I'm acquainted with one of your new members.

Hunter turned his back to Ace and continued walking away. Ace didn't stop him, but instead was plague with questions of who this mysterious boy was that saved him.

-  
>Ace finally returned from the canyon area where he had battled Lync. He walked into the main control room where everyone was stationed. Percival popped open onto Ace's shoulder.<p>

Percival: Hey, anyone here know someone named Hunter?

Both Dan and Marucho turned at the mention of a familiar name.

Dan: Why? What's up?

Ace: This Subterra brawler named Hunter interrupted my battle with Lync. He had this wolf Bakugan with a nickname that didn't suit it.

Marucho and Dan: Fluffy!

Percival: So you know him?

Marucho: Yeah. we know him all right. Hunter was a brawler we knew back on Earth who had three Guardian Bakugan. He was the only one who could beat Masquerade with one loss. He was the best Subterra brawler out there; he was even better than Julie!

Mira walked in and heard their conversation.  
>Mira: Three Guardian Bakugan? I've never heard of that. What are they?<p>

Dan: One is a Wolfnoid, this rare species that got into so many fights their fur is permanently disheveled.

Marucho: That was Fluffy. The second one was a Pythanoid named Snake. She was almost as big as Gorem!  
>Drago: Finally, there was Sky and Gaia. twin Bakugan in the same ball, kinda like Angelo and Diablo Preyas. They were both Dragonoids but one had no legs while the other could not fly.<br>Ace: Wait, you said had. What happened?

Dan: The one time he lost to Masquerade, he lost all his Bakugan, except for Fluffy. By the end of it, he and Fluffy were so angry that they managed to take out all three of Masquerade's Bakugan at once!

Baron: Wow! He sounds cool! Did he ever become one of the Battle Brawlers?

Shun: We offered, but he turned us down.

Wilda: Why would he turn down such an offer?

Dan: Because none of us earned his respect in battles. We all faced him and lost badly.

Nemus: How badly?

Marucho: He beat us all in the same battle with only Fluffy.

Elfin: That doesn't seem possible.

Shun: Unfortunately it was. He only used one ability: Maim Fang.

Percival: I can relate. After he took out Altair, he beat me with Maim Fang.

Ingram: Did it feel as powerful as they say?

Percival: Let me just say this: Fluffy was holding back.

Drago: Yeah. I remember the one time he didn't hold back…the poor Centipoid didn't even turn back into a ball.  
>Drago shuddered as he spoke.<p>

Ingram: He's really that dangerous?

Marucho: That's like asking if sharks have a lot of teeth.

All of a sudden, a giant explosion shook the earth. The looked out the window and saw a cloud of smoke flooding into the sky.

Shun: that...can't be good.

Everyone rushed outside to see Fluffy locked in battle with four opponents: Elico, Altair, Helios and Hades.

Elfin: Well I can see you weren't exaggerating.

Hunter: Double Ability Activate! Pack Howl + Future Call.

Dan: Man, four on one? They're so dead. Maybe we should help them out.

Mira: Why? I think Hunter's doing well.

Dan: I was talking about the Vexos.

Fluffy let out a loud howl and two more Bakugan appeared on the field: one a Subterra Flybeetle and the other a giant blue whale with a long, slender tail, four frightening eyes and three sets of flippers, each set getting smaller as they went along it's body.

Drago: a Flybeetle and Leviathan.

Hunter: Triple Ability Activate! Sandstorm Cannon + Sandstorm Claw + Sand Spout.

Flybeetle charged up a sandstorm with his horn while Fluffy formed a sandstorm around his claw. Leviathan was charging something up in its spout.

Hunter: Fire!

Flybeetle launched the sandstorm off its horn right into Elico's chest. A huge burst of sand erupted from Leviathan's spout towards Altair and Hades, leaving Helios the only one standing.

Fluffy: Fools, never challenge us again.

Fluffy hit Helios right in the wing joints causing Helios to cry out in pain before turning back into a ball.

Hunter: Battle over. You lose.

Flybeetle, Fluffy, and Leviathan turn back into balls and returned to Hunter.

Hunter: Be lucky you had no Subterra Bakugan otherwise you would have lost them.

Lync: Sh-shut up! You'll pay for this!

Hunter: Keep talkin', pinky

Lync: Why you!

Lync lunged at Hunter, who easily sidestepped and knocked him on the head.

Hunter: Keep it up.

Spectra: Enough! Hunter, why don't you join the Vexos? You obviously have power and you will be able to use it to it's highest potential with us.

Hunter: Hm…let me think. No.

Mylene: You insolent brat!

Mylene inserted the sword card into her Gauntlet and charged at Hunter, ready to slash him.

Hunter: Hn, two can play at game.

Hunter inserted a boxing glove card into his Gauntlet Mylene was suddenly hit back into Spectra and the others by a brown boxing glove on Hunter's hand.

Hunter: Keep it up and I'll let my trap loose.

Shadow: HA! You're bluffing!

Hunter: Your loss. Coin Armadillo, attack!

A large, metal plated armadillo suddenly bursted out of the sand and charged the Vexos.

Shadow: WAH! I'm out of here!

The Vexos immediately teleported to their hover cruisers to evade the armadillo and fled.

Hunter: Cowards.

Hunter stepped to the ground and the armadillo trap Bakugan turned into a little coin shaped Bakugan. Hunter turned and noticed the shocked faces of the Resistance.

Mira: Wow... you're good.

Hunter: Thank you, thank you, you're too kind.

Shun: So Hunter, what now? We could really use your help in the fight against the Vexos.

Hunter: They already won't leave me alone. But if any of you earn Subterra Bakugan besides the Subterra user I want them. Actually you know what? Me and blue eyes over there will split them. She gets one first then me then back to her.

Mira: Not a bad idea. By the way, my name's Mira.

Hunter: Mira, pretty name for a pretty girl.

Mira blushed at Hunter's compliment as Wilda appeared on her shoulder.

Wilda: My name is Subterra Wilda.

Fluffy: Did I hear Wilda out there?

Wilda: Fluffy? That you old fur ball?

Fluffy: Furball? Come here and say that to my face!

Hunter: Anyhow! Who are you?

Baron: I'm Baron and this is my partner Nemus.

Nemus: Nice to meet you.

Hunter: Nice to meet you all, and thanks for letting me join the Resistance.

Ace: Thanks for joining us.


	2. Chapter 2

After witnessing Hunter's amazing skill in taking down four Vexos members in one battle, the Brawlers returned to the tank upon Hunter accepting their request to join in the fight to free the Bakugan. Baron was currently driving the tank to their destination: Alpha City, where the first Dimensional Controller was located.

Mira: So Hunter, where did you find your Bakugan?

Hunter: Well, Fluffy found Coin Armadillo when we were brawling some Vestal with a Flybeetle.

*Flashback*

Fluffy was locked in battle with a very stubborn Flybeetle. Every time Fluffy knocked him down, he'd get back up and keep attacking.

Fluffy: JUST GO DOWN ALREADY!

He leapt into the air and grabbed a hold of the Flybeetle. Fluffy was far too heavy for Flybeetle to hold both of them up so Fluffy easily dragged him down. Fluffy smashed the Flybeetle into the earth and cracked open a nearby rock. Flybeetle, defeated by Fluffy, returned to Hunter along with the dog while his Vestal opponent fled.

Fluffy suddenly opened up and walked towards the rock he had smashed open with Flybeetle.

Fluffy: I'm getting a weird feeling from this rock, sir. Something doesn't feel right.

The rock suddenly cracked in two revealing a coin-shaped Bakugan. It opened as the four corners of the coin fold out into feet and the head and tail pop out to reveal what looks like an armadillo.

Fluffy: A trap Bakugan? What's it doing in the rock?

Hunter: No idea.

*flashback end*

Mira: Wait, it was in a rock?

Hunter: I know! Absolutely no idea how that thing got in there.

Mira: What about Leviathan?

Hunter: Now that is something that I don't even understand myself. Fluffy suddenly tore away from the caravan when we were in a Dimensional Controller free beach. He came back a while later with this huge Subterra Bakugan swimming near him. He came back to me just as we were entering Dimensional Controller so I packed him and Leviathan up and kept on going.

Wilda: Where did you find Leviathan Fluffy?

Fluffy: Meh, I saw something big and brown in the water so I started chasing it to find out what it was. Found him while I was on a cliff and he was hiding from the Vexos and managed to convince him to come with us.

Mira: Sounds interesting.

Hunter: Yeah well…Ow!

Hunter was suddenly thrown into the wall along with Fluffy when the tank braked with no warning. Ace's voice was heard over the intercom.

Ace: We're getting close Alpha City. We'll have to ditch the tank so we don't get caught.

Hunter: WELL YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US!

They exited the tank, which was hidden within a lush forest. Once they reached the edge of the forest they came to a large domed city. Hunter whislted in awe at the pure size of the colony.

Hunter: Daaaaang, that's big.

Shun: Well, now we need to find out who's brawling in the tournament.

Hunter: I'm in!

Ace: So who's going with him?

Everyone started looking at each other, hoping to pick out a valid candidate before their eyes drifted over to Ace.

Ace: What?

-

Ace: Why did it have to be me?

Hunter: Don't be such a downer! We did really well in the first round!

Ace: You're just happy because you got a new Bakugan from that battle.

Ace was referring to the Subterra Stug, a large hermit crab Bakugan, that Hunter had won in their previous fight.

Hunter: Just make sure not to get in Fluffy's way next time.

Percival: Don't have to tell me twice. I still remember that Maim Fang attack.

Fluffy: Be glad I was holding back.

Ace: Enough argueing! We're going against the Vexos next.

Hunter: Maybe it'll be the Subterra Vexos this time.

The two boys entered the arena to see Shadow and Lync as their opponents.

Hunter: Hey, it's Pinkey!

Lync: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Shadow: Are you two ladies gonna keep talking or are we gonna battle?

Shadow and Lync summoned their mechanical Bakugan. Altair immediately recognized Hunter and let out a screech.

Hunter:Llook at that! He remembers me! Maybe he'll remember this too!

Hunter and Ace summoned their Guardian Bakugan in response.

Ace: I say we take it up a notch! Bakugan Trap Falcon Fly!

Hunter: I'm with you! Bakugan Trap Coin Armadillo!

Lync: Ha! Let's get on with it! Ability Activate! Wind Scythe!

Hunter smirked and held up two ability cards.

Hunter: Double Ability Activate! Hyperactive plus Metal Ball!

Armadillo curled up into a metal ball and Fluffy jumped away from the wind blades. He started jumping around the stadium field like a playful puppy but stopped once his eyes landed on the curled up Armadillo. Fluffy ran over to Armadillo and started playing with it like it was his toy ball: bouncing it on his nose, kicking it and jumping on top of it. He balanced on it carefully before running backwards on top of the ball, turning it into a lethal rolling ball of death.

Shadow: Ability Activate! Lazer Sniper!

Hades tried to fire at Fluffy but he was unsuccessful.

Fluffy suddenly turned on the ball and, at high speeds, rammed right at Hades, running it over.

Fluffy:HAHA! Lizard pancakes!

Ace and Percival weren't having as much luck against their opponents like Hunter and Fluffy were. Percival had been trying to strike down Altair with Darkus Thunder.

Percival: STAY STILL!

Ace: Ability Activate: Dark Lightning!

Percival's hands started sparkling brightly as purple lightning started building up within them. He lets out the discharge right in Altair's chest. Altair gave out a few puffs of smoke before turning back into a ball.

Shadow: What ability did you use?

Hunter: *smirks* Hyperactive makes Fluffy act like he's sugar high, and trust me, no matter how cute that sounds, it's bad. Metal Ball makes Armadillo invincible.

Ace: Anyhow shouldn't you be attacking us again?

Shadow: You got that right! Bakugan brawl! Hades stand!

Lync: Bakugan brawl! Altair and Wired stand!

Ace: Two Bakugan?

Lync: Not for long! Wired merge with Altair to form Mecha Altair!

Ace: Fine then, Bakugan brawl! Percival stand!

Hunter: Fluffy, you mind if I take out the big guns?

Fluffy: Go right ahead.

Hunter: Bakugan brawl! Leviathen stand!

A giant whale Bakugan rose onto the field. It's massive size sent gasps of shock and awe throughout the stadium. Even the mechanical Hades flinched at it's sheer size.

Shadow: Wh-what is that thing!

Hunter: That is Subterra Leviathen. Now Ability activate! Whale Lunge!

Leviathan lunged at Hades and picked up the mechanical dragon in his mouth.

shadow: Hades! Ability activate! Mega Shot!

Hades lit up like a Christmas tree, trying to blast his way out of Leviathan's grip. Leviathan, however, seemed unfazed by this and crunched his teeh into Hades' body before spitting out a Hades ball like he had just been through a trash compactor.

lync: N-no way...

Sparks surged through the ceiling towards the Dimensional Controller above. They had been giving off a lot of excess energy in their battle, far more than normal battles and the systerm would surely overload.

Hunter: And that's my cue! Ability activate! Sand Wave!

Levithan let out a sandstorm from his spout that engulfed all the remaining Bakugan on the field, including Percival, sending them all back to their brawlers.

Lync: I'm out of here!

Leviathan was the only one left on the field and he let out a burst of sand right into the Dimensional Controller above.

Hunter: And CUE THE BAKUGAN BABY!

As if on cute, two Haos Hammersaurs burst through the arena floor. The arena had started becoming unstable due to all that excess energy and a large piece of debris fell out of place over the audience. The children and spectators screamed but the Hammersaurs grabbed the pillar before it could crush the kids.

Hammersaur: Is everyone alright?

-

Ace: What is with you!

Hunter: What do you mean?

Ace: You took out Percival with Altair!

Hunter: We won, didn't we?

Ace: Yes, but we might have lost Percival!

Hunter: Look I don't really care. I'm only with you guys so I can get more Bakugan and so the Vexos leave me alone.

Ace: You don't care about ANY of us? Then why did you help me that time?

Hunter: Fluffy wanted a brawl.

Ace: Don't you even care about your friends here?

Hunter:Friends? Aa! Dan, Marucho and Shun are nice and all, but they're battle partners and nothing more.

Ace: I should have never let you join!

Hunter: Then why don't you kick me out?

Ace: I could, I could just make you leave! Then I wouldnt have to put up with your bad atitude!

Hunter: Then why don't you?

Ace: Because, as much as I want to kick you out, we need your help. If we didn't I would have kicked you out right after we were finished in Alpha City.

Hunter: Hmph, you just want me to take out the Vexos for you.

Ace: Think what you want, but I or anyone else loses their partner Bakugan because of you, you will be sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

he slept through all that?

Fluffy: Hey Percival, sorry about what happened in Alpha city.

He and all the other Bakugan including Leviathan, Stug, and Flybeetle were gathered on the main table in the living area.

Percival: It's a good thing he didn't have 500G points over me. Otherwise Ace would be more furious…and trust me, you don't want to see that

Ingram: What I don't understand is why Hunter would pull off such a risky move…

Fluffy: It has to do with something his little sister told him in their first brawl. "Go big or go home." She had an entirely Ventus roster against me. She used all of her abilities at once and managed to win…that little maneuver won her the match.

Nemus: Really? Heh, guess the "all-mighty" Hunter isn't completely selfish after all.

Nemus was suddenly pushed back on the table when Fluffy and Hunter's Bakugan lunged at him.

Fluffy: Never insult Hunter again!

Drago: All of you calm down!

Fluffy and the others reluctantly pulled back but kept their eyes on Nemus should he speak about their master like that again.

Wilda: Geez, why are you four so defensive?

Stug: He saved me from a horrible partner. Why wouldn't I defend him?

Flybeetle: It's true. He saved us when we thought out chances were down and out.

Leviathan: And from what I heard he unknowingly freed Coin Armadillo from being permanently fossilized.

Elfin: Speaking of which, where is Coin Armadillo?

Fluffy: Resting. His metal ball mode really tires him out.

All of a sudden, a loud, unfamiliar voice shocked the little Bakugan.

Runo: Come on Julie let's go! He wont be gone for long!

Fluffy: Is that who I think it is?

Drago: Sounds like Runo.

Julie: But Runo shouldn't we talk to the Dr. Michael first?

Runo: I just want to get to New Vestroia! I am going there one way or another so HIT THE BUTTON!

Just as Runo's voice rang through the tank, everyone except Hunter rushed in.

Shun: Was that Runo I just heard?

Drago: Yes, but I don't understand where it's coming from.

Everyone's Bakugan joined their brawlers outside with the exception for Hunter's, which were desperately trying to wake up their human.

Runo: Dan?

Dan: Runo!

Dan ran up to Runo to hug her but she passed right through him!

Both: Wha?

Shun, Marucho and Ace walk into the living area to see Hunter just coming out of his room with his cloak still on.

Shun: And where have you been?

Hunter: Asleep. Why?

The three of them stared at Hunter, marveled at how he was able to sleep through the commotion and Runo and Julie's loud voices.

Hunter: Hey where are the others?

Ace: Earth.

Hunter: Please tell me your joking.

Marucho: Unfortunately not.

Hunter: Something from your tone tells me there's worse news.

Shun: Lync, Gus and Spectra slipped in before them.

Hunter: Yup, I knew there was more bad news.

All of a sudden, three voices rang out. Two were easily recognized as Dan and Mira's but the third sounded like that of a little girl.

Shun: crud!

Ace: Mira!

They run off after Dan and Mira's voices in two different directions leaving Hunter to tear off with his Bakugan after the little girl's voice.

Hunter: Anna! Anna, where are you!

He came to a huge sand pit with Mylene on the other side with a voice synthesized on her throat.

Mylene: *in 7 year olds voice* Right here brother! *She takes it off and cackles*

Hunter: You! What did you do with my sister!

Mylene: Nothing yet, but that doesn't mean that something wont happen if you don't co-operate.

Hunter: Grr…fine. What do you want?

Mylene: It's simple. I want you to join the Vexos.

Hunter flinched at the demand but slowly bowed his head in compliance

Hunter: I'll do it. But you have to let her go! Give her to the Resistance and I'll join!

Mylene: Terms accepted.

She walked over and grabbed Hunter by his wrist, teleporting away with him.

Hunter's POV

God this sucks. I can't brawl, I can't talk to my friends, and I'm pretty much screwed because they could just as easily take back Anna.

I turned to a noise of a door opening behind me and saw Mira walk in surprised to see me.

Mira: Hunter? What are you doing here?

Me: They blackmailed me. They took Anna.

Mira: Anna?

Fluffy pops up in her face surprising her

Fluffy: Hunter's younger sister. They took her and said if he didn't join they would hurt her.

Me: Yeah, and now look at me. I can't brawl in here, they took my glove card, and I'm getting seriously bored playing chess against Leviathan.

Mira looks in shock at me then looks at the chessboard in front of me to see Leviathan moving a chess piece.

Leviathan: Checkmate.

My eye twitches as I go over the board searching for a possible move. I groaned once I realized there wasn't a move that would allow me to escape Leviathan's checkmate.

Me: Fine, checkmate. That's how many wins now?

Leviathan: 253 to 50 in my favor.

I was about to yell something at Leviathan, but I was cut off when Spectra came in with a smirk plaster over his face.

Normal POV

Spectra: Beta city has fallen. I want you two to go into Gamma city and make sure they don't destroy that dimensional controller. Take these with you.

Spectra handed Hunter a weird canister and two watches.

Hunter: And what are we supposed to do with this?

Spectra: These are six mechanical Bakugan of each element. Use them against the brawlers when they arrive and believe me, they will arrive.

Mira: So you want us to use them against our friends?

Spectra: Exactly.

Hunter: Well at least I finally get some action. Can I send out Fluffy?

Spectra: You may.

Mira: Are you sure you want to do this Hunter?

Hunter: Better then sitting around losing to Leviathan at chess all day.

Ace and Dan suddenly appeared through the door.

Ace: Hunter? Mira?

Dan: What are you doing here?

Hunter set the canister on the ground and lay down a gate card.

Hunter: Defeating you. Bakugan brawl!

He sent out Fluffy and started typing on the watch, summoning out Subterra Grakas Hound.

Hunter: Bakugan Trap Grakas Hound stand!

Fluffy looks over at the huge mechanical dog next to him before grinning. He then turned his gaze back on Dan and Ace who summoned out their guardian Bakugan.

Dan: Why are you brawling us! We're friends remember?

Mira: Because we have to.

She threw out the Darkus Dark Hound trap she was holding and Fluffy started to grin wider.

Hunter: And whoever said we were friends? Ability Activate! Hyperactive!

The ability card lit up but instead of just Fluffy, all three dogs were affected and all of them started jumping around Drago and Percival. The dogs were moving so fast that they just became blurs.

Drago: This doesn't look good.

Percival: I'm getting dizzy.

Percival lunged his fist at the nearest blur turning Dark Hound into its trap form and sending it over to Ace.

Dan: Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!

Drago launched a massive fireball hitting Grakas Hound and sending it to Dan.

Hunter: Grr…Open canister 3!

Another hole opens and a blue work like Bakugan trap came out onto the field

Fluffy: Well Grafias, let's see what your made of!

He and Grafias started running towards Drago and Percival when another trap worm appeared to join them in their charge.

Mira: Take them out Grafias!

Grafias and Brachium slam into Drago and Percival knocking them off balance just as Fluffy made his move.

Drago:*dazed* Could someone get the number on that bus?

Percival: That wasn't a bus, it felt more like a train...

Drago and Percival slowly stood up, trying to regain their balance while Dan and Ace pulled out more ability cards.

Dan: Ability Activate! Burning Roar!

Ace: Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!

Drago and Percival knocked out Grafias and Brachium, sending them to Dan and Ace while Hunter and Mira summoned their remaining mechanical traps, the flying Ventus stingray Spitarm and the Pyrus spider Spyderfencer.

Hunter: Get them Spitarm! Show no mercy!

Mira: Spyderfencer take them down!

The two traps rushed towards Drago and Percival, who were so preoccupied with the oncoming traps that they didn't notice Fluffy attack them from behind.

Drago: Burning Roar!

Drago lets out a huge sound wave of flames, which hit Spitarm directly.

Percival: Darkus Thunder!

He sent a full jolt of lightning into Spyderfencer.

Both traps were sent to Dan and Ace and while Mira drops to her knees defeated while Hunter's eyes burn with anger.

Hunter's POV

They were BEATING me! No one beats me! NO ONE!

Me: Ability Activate! Inner Rage!

A red aura enveloped Fluffy as the normal look in his eyes changed to one of craving blood shed.

Fluffy: GRAAAAAAAAAH!

Dan's POV

I was shocked by Fluffy's transformation to say the least! I mean, he went crazy! I also knew the ability all to well. This was the ability that killed the Centipoid.

Me: Drago! Get out of there!

Normal POV

Mira: Hunter what are you doing?

Hunter looked over to her, seeing the startled look on her face. He turned to the horror struck Drago.

Hunter: Ability Activate. Maim Fang.

Fluffy: NO HOLDING BACK!

His regular claws suddenly turned into scythes while his teeth nearly doubled in size.

Percival: Now that scares me!

Dan: Ability Activate! Dragon's Dominance!

Drago launched a huge fireball at Fluffy, knocking him backwards and scorching him.

Fluffy: That the best you got?

He got up, slightly charred, and rushes at Drago only to be knocked over by a black bolt of lightning, courtesy of Percival.

Hunter: I wont lose! Bakugan Trap Coin Armadillo stand!

Instead of the usual metal-shelled self, it was covered in metallic armor with red eyes and a spiked mace tail.

Hunter: Inner Rage brings out all my Bakugan's feral natures! You don't stand a chance!

Coin Armadillo suddenly swung its tail around hitting Percival in the stomach and sending him flying.

Percival: GAH! Strong little rat!

Ace: Ability Activate! Black Nova!

A huge black energy ring suddenly blasted Coin Armadillo and Fluffy back to Hunter in ball form as he drop to his hands and knees.

Hunter: I lost…

He suddenly stood up feeling when he felt the earth shake beneath him. He grabbed Mira and dragged her along to the entrance Dan and Ace used.

Mira: What's happening?

Hunter: We overloaded the dimensional controller! This whole place is gonna fall!

Dan and Ace, sensing the immediate danger, made a b-line for the exit as well.

Ace: We're not gonna make it!

All the Bakugan suddenly returned to their real forms, a sign that the dimensional controller had been destroyed. Leviathan levitated, Stug grappled the wall with Wilda and Fluffy, and Flybeetle hovered with Percival and Drago.

Hunter: Guys get out of here!

Flybeetle picked up Mira while Ace and Dan jumped onto their Bakugan.

Leviathan: I'll get us out of here! Sand Cannon!

He launched a burst of sand at the roof. They shielded themselves from the debris before flying out of the hole.

Hunter: Stug, Wilda go!

Fluffy: Time to play mountain goat!

Hunter: Sure is!

Hunter climbed on Fluffy as he leapt from outcrop to outcrop getting them higher with each one.

Fluffy: Almost out!

The foothold suddenly broke from the wall. Hunter and Fluffy looked down as gravity started to do its work.

Hunter: Shi-!

They start falling but they suddenly stopped when a red claw grabbed them.

Drago: Need a lift?

Fluffy: Going our way?


	4. Chapter 4

hunters true form.

Normal POV

Hunter: Hey Dan? Do you hear that?

There was a loud rumbling noise ringing all around them. They could even feel the vibrations in their feet but nobody seemed to be able to locate the source.

Dan: No idea.

Hunter: It's getting louder.

All of a sudden, their Bakugan jumped out and returned to their real forms.

Both: O SHI-

They start falling with Baron and Ace while Hunter starts thinking.

Hunter: *thinking* Crud! If I don't help them were ALL gonna die! But can I show them what I look like? *sigh* Better then dying.

Hunter undid a strap on his cloak and a thick brown rope falls from his back.

Hunter: Grab on!

Ace, Baron and Dan just look at it and grab on while Hunter uses his cloak like a glider, catching an updraft up to the top and silently cursing all the way. When they finally got to the top Hunter throws them onto the ground. The four boys panted while Dan still clutched onto the "rope."

Hunter: Could you let…her go?

Dan: Her?

Ace: Jeezus!

The "rope" opened its eyes causing Dan to let go quickly. The snake opened its jaws to hiss at him but she slithered back towards Hunter, who without his cloak on, reveals a lot.

All he wore on his torso was a black shirt while a pair of Dragon wings emerged out of his back, a pair of green jeans with the snake sticking out, like a tail, and his hands were tipped with lethal looking claws. He turned to the boys, his piercing green eyes glare them while they just stared back wide-eyed.

Baron: Wh-what are you?

Hunter: Someone who trusted Masquerade.

Dan: How so?

Hunter: He said he could give me my team back, but he tricked me. The wings represent Sky while the claws represent Gaia and the tail is Snake.

Drago: Your old team?

Hunter: Yes.

Nemus: So this is why you were always under that cloak?

Hunter: Bingo. Now go ahead, run! Scream! Throw things at me like the people on Earth! That's why I hide, so I don't get betrayed by anyone else!

Percival: Wow.

Ace: You've had a hard time, haven't you?

Hunter: I don't need any sympathy from a Vestal!

Baron: Calm down dude!

Hunter: …Why haven't you run away yet? Most people who see me think i'm a monster *looks down at claws*

Spectra: You are.

Hunter's POV

We all turn around to see Spectra and Gus glaring at us. I could hear Snake hissing by my ear and Sky and Gaia in my head telling me to rip their guts out.

Gus: So that's what you look like. Truly, I think you look better with the cloak on.

Me: Shut up! I don't need to hear any remarks from a two-bit Subterra lackey!

Gus: WHAT?

Me: Subterra is supposed to be unmovable, untamable, and uncontrollable as the Earth around them! I swear you're lucky I don't listen to Sky and Gaia and tear you to shreds!

Dan's POV

All throughout Hunter's speech I could see something happening to him. A brown glow was coming off him and Fluffy. Then I heard Gus choking on his own words.

Normal POV

Gus: Y-you! I'll destroy you for that! Gate Card set!

Hunter and Gus: BAKUGAN BRAWL!

When Fluffy came out he had the same brown glow around him that Hunter did.

Gus: Ability Activate! Rocket Fist!

Both of Vulcan's fists shot out, one aiming for Fluffy while the other made for Hunter.

Hunter: Really? You think this is gonna hurt me?

Hunter slowly reached up and grabbed Vulcan's fist, stopping the attack entirely. He could feel the shocked eyes on him, but he just ignored them as he threw the fist back at Vulcan.

Hunter: I can fight on equal level at Fluffy. And as long as were together NOTHING CAN STOP US!

The brown glow around both of them intensified and ground around Fluffy started ripping up in response.

Fluffy: I feel strong! Stronger then ever before!

The Earth started to circle around him as he howled as two more voices joined in the howling. When the dirt cleared, a hellhound stood in Fluffy's place. It had huge jaws, a long whip like tail, savage looking claws, and a set of wings on it's back just like Hunter's.

Fluffy: DEAMON WOLFNOID!

Hunter: Now to put in a little more power!

Stones started to circle around his hand as he concentrated his power. Suddenly the stones started forming a box just smaller than a Bakugan.

Hunter: BATTLE GEAR, BOOST!

The box opened up as missile launchers appeared on Fluffy's shoulders, back, tail tip, and on the back of his necks.

Fluffy: LOCKED ON!

Hunter: Battle Gear Ability Activate! Big Bang Blowout!

Fluffy suddenly launched hundreds of missiles that collided with Vulcan, creating a huge mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large impact crater with Vulcan in ball form. Fluffy walked back to Hunter, his Battle Gear disappearing as he did so.

Hunter: Good job, friend.

Fluffy just nodded all three of his heads before he disappeared. Hunter looked back at his friends as their stares go from him, to the crater, and back again a few times. He looked at the boys before spreading his wings, preparing for takeoff.

Hunter: I'm gonna go my own way for a while; train Fluffy and myself so we can get stronger. Then I'll come back to earth.

Dan: Wait, Hunter!

Hunter: Hm?

Dan: Don't forget, if you need your friends, just give us a call and we'll come running!

Hunter looked at him as Baron and Ace nodded in agreement. He smiled, showing sharp teeth, before flapping his wings and disappearing in a cloud of dust with all his Bakugan.

Hunter's POV

Over the time I spent training, I saw the elemental bomb, the Bakugan evolving on their own, and finally, the portal home. I don't know if I'll ever see Dan and the Resistance again, but I found a cool new game where I can brawl in the computer world. This is gonna be a lot of fun.


End file.
